<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night's Like This by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514655">Night's Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [92]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Loki, Genderbend, Lady Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rule 63, Titty Fucking, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, dildo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anon: Fem loki with tony, maybe tony fucking loki's titties first while she has a vibrator that later will be replaced with tony's dick, also a bit of dirty talking? You can totally don't write it if you don't want to<br/>+<br/>Request Anon: Lady loki with magic dildos/vibrators that move on their own accord in both her holes (her mouth is free so she can be vocal about it and she really is)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [92]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night's Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Talk with me on my curious cat<br/>https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony dragged his fingers through Loki’s slick folds, tracing the way they were spread wide around a thick enchanted dildo. Loki groaned openly as the dildo twisted and jerked in her cunt, body arching as she twisted her wrists from where they were cuffed above her head on the bed. Tony placed his hand on her thigh as he dipped his head down and lapped at her wet pussy, wiggling his slender tongue inside of her next to the thick toy. </p><p>“Ah, ah! Oh Gods that’s good!” Loki cried out as she bucked her hips up against Tony’s face, eager for more stimulation on her leaking cunt. </p><p> “None of that babe,” Tony pinned her hips in place as he sucked lightly at her clit, Loki whined in the back of her throat as her cunt throbbed as the toy gave short, deep jerks into her. Tony kissed down her spread pussy before he dragged his tongue over her soft rim where it was stretched around another dildo that was just vibrating lowly inside of her ass. </p><p>“How good does it feel to have your pretty holes stuffed full?” Tony asked as he nudged the dildo in her ass just a touch deeper but it drew a wanton moan from the bound Goddess. </p><p> “It’s good, it’s so good!” Loki mewled, eyes fluttering as her hips jerked as the toy in her cunt settled to a low vibration while the one in her ass started to thrust into her. </p><p> “Look at you, so wanton and desperate to come,” Tony mused as he dragged his fingers over her wet folds again just to wet his fingertips before he pinched her nipples forcing them into stiff peaks. </p><p> “Tony, Tony, please!” Loki wasn’t sure what she was begging for, after all, she was already stuffed full of her enchanted dildos and yet she wanted more, she wanted Tony. </p><p> “Relax babe, I know what you want,” Tony smirked as he fisted his cock before he swung himself over her so he was straddling her chest before he wedged his erect cock between her breasts. Loki gasped clenching around the dildo in her cunt when the human pushed her breasts together and began to give long, slow thrusts between the tight space her breasts had created for him. </p><p> “Mmm, feels nice.” Tony groaned happily as he thrust between her breasts, squeezing and groping the soft mounds and pinching her nipples every so often. Loki moaned and writhed below him as her body was played with and she could feel her orgasm building. </p><p>“As much as I would adore covering your pretty tits in my come, I think you would enjoy it more when it leaks of your pretty pussy.” Tony stilled his hips, cock drooling against her skin as it twitched from its place between her perky breasts. </p><p> “Yes, yes, please Tony, please.” Loki shook with need, suddenly the toy vibrating and rocking in her cunt wasn’t enough. She needed her lover’s cock buried in her cunt, drenching her with his hot cum. </p><p>Tony kissed his way down her body before easing the slick dildo from her swollen pussy lips; the toy fell still in his hand. Tony winked at Loki as he rose up, pressing his cock to her slick folds teasingly as he leaned over her. </p><p>“Be a good girl and keep this warm for me,” Tony crooned as he pushed the wet dildo into Loki’s open mouth. Loki gave a muffled moan as her mouth was filled to its limits and the toy buzzed onto a low vibration. Her cunt clenched as she tasted herself on the dildo and her eyes rolled up into her head as Tony’s cock easily slipped into her soaked hole. </p><p> “Fuck your cunt always just swallows my cock up, so greedy,” Tony chuckled out as he gave her deep, hard thrusts into Loki’s dripping cunt, loving the way her tight heat accepted him eagerly. </p><p> Loki made a noise from around the vibrating dildo in her mouth, but Tony understood a second later as her pussy convulsed around his cock as she came, squirting her release out with another muffled noise. Tony groaned and fucked into her sloppy, drenched cunt faster until he stilled once he was balls deep inside her heat and with a long groan he spilled inside of her. </p><p> “It feels better inside of your pussy than drying on your tits hm?” Tony said satisfied as he pulled out, watching her pussy flutter and slowly ooze his thick white cum. Tony took the toy from her mouth and slide it back into her soaked cunt and it buzzed to life again.</p><p>Tony pinched her nipples as he leaned up and kissed her even as she squirmed at the over-stimulation as the dildos fucked her exhausted body but she kissed her lover with passion. He was too good to her when she wanted nights like this and if he came in her as she got as many orgasms as she could then that was just a bonus.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>